


We Kiss In A Shadow

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Aveline, Hawke finds out she's missing. She races out by herself, trying to rescue her. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kiss In A Shadow

"So that's it, then?" Aveline fumed as she turned to leave.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Hawke shouted as she chased her down the stairs, "You come here asking all these stupid questions and then get pissed off at me because I mentioned a party? What's wrong with you?"

"Do you ever think there are more important things in life than flirting with every nobleman in the Free Marches? Than pretty dresses and stinky cheeses? I have to work hard every day to keep people like you safe and I ask for one thing and you...you..."

They stood facing each other as Hawke stood on the last step.

Hawke said quietly, "I'm doing what I can for my family, Aveline. I'm all she has left. If I have to put on a frilly dress and find some rich husband to make my mother secure in this world, then I'll do it. I'm a mage. There's not a lot else that's going to keep me safe here."

"So you should just play your part and I'll play mine, is that it? Nothing more?"

"What else can there be?" Hawke asked sadly.

Aveline replied, "I need to go. My men need me."

Hawke stood with her arms crossed, watching her leave. As the door closed behind her, Hawke wiped away a few tears and sighed deeply, walking back up the stairs.

She heard a door opening and saw Leandra peering outside.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight so," she said, "She's a good girl, that one. You're lucky to have such a nice friend. You should be easier on her, she's not as fortunate as you, you know."

Hawke fought the urge to scream at her and swallowed her anger.

"You're right, mother," Hawke said calmly.

She walked into her own bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

oOoOoOoOo

Within a few hours, chaos had erupted in the city. A small contingent of the Guard had been taken hostage on the Wounded Coast by a group of vengeful slavers. The rumours spread quickly, arriving at the Hawke mansion by way of Bodahn, who had been tipped off by a friend in the Merchant's Guild. 

The Guard Captain is missing.  
The Guard Captain has been taken.   
The Guard Captain is dead. 

Hawke took these words stoically as Bodahn continued frantically, "I'll call together your friends. I imagine you'll want to go after her. What would you like me to do, mistress?"

Hawke said quietly, "Nothing. Tell Mother I won't be back until tomorrow. I'm going on foot and I'm going alone. If I'm not back tomorrow night, contact Varric and tell him where I've gone."

"Mistress..."

"If she's been kidnapped," Hawke replied, "A large group will only tip them off. Promise me, Bodahn."

The dwarf nodded and Hawke grabbed her gear. 

oOoOoOoOo

The cold winter rain had reached its worst as she made her way across the dampened sand. She cast a small aura to try to keep it off of her, but it was still difficult to see as she went forward. 

She had been on foot for nearly two hours, shivering from the sheer cold, her feet clumsily slipping in the wet sand. It was only when she tripped and fell that she noticed the trail of blood soaked into the ground, washing away with the downpour. 

She followed it up the side of the mountain, running as she saw a figure huddled by a rock, blood seeping through the distinct silver greaves of the City Guard. As she reached her side, her aura dropped, the rain pouring down both their faces as Aveline smiled weakly at her. 

"Where are you injured?" Hawke asked desperately, tearing off her armour.

Aveline said deliriously, "I thought you were Haley, but Haley would never have worn a dress out here. It is a very pretty dress though..."

"I need to get you out of the rain," Hawke murmured, gently lifting the warrior up in her arms. She kept up a healing aura, seeking out the injuries and attempting to hold Aveline's body together. 

Hawke saw the outcrop from a distance and hurried, tiring her mana from the effort it took to carry the much larger woman.   
Hawke collapsed in the cave, her body shivering as her skin hit the dirt, shivering from the cold rain. She looked up, seeing Aveline a few inches from her, lying so still she could barely see her breathe. 

"Hang in there," Hawke's teeth chattered, "I'll get a fire started. Aveline...Aveline, you need to stay awake."

She heard the warrior murmur something and she crawled to her side, cradling her head in her lap. Aveline looked back up at her with a soft smile.

"You came back for me," she said quietly.

"Of course I came back," Hawke laughed, choking back a tear, "We're together now, everything's going to be okay now. I found you. You just have to hang in there a little longer, I promise, I'll get you back home."

"At least I got to see you one last time," she said softly, her hand cupping Hawke's face, her eyes closing.

"No," Hawke's voice shook, "No, Aveline. Please...please stay awake. You need to stay awake. Please...oh Maker, please don't leave me."

Hawke shook as Aveline's hand fell to her side. 

Hawke sobbed, "No...Aveline...please. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Not now. Please..."

Hawke took a breath, summoning the last bit of her strength, the last bit of mana flowing through her veins. She knelt, bending down to touch her face. As her lips brushed against hers, Hawke murmured, "I love you."

The spell left her body and she fell to the ground, her body stilling as the cold overtook her. As she passed into the Fade, she felt a hand brush against hers. 

She woke, hearing the rain soften, and feeling the warmth of a fire beside her. She stirred, but felt a hand reach out and stroke her arm. 

"Aveline," Hawke murmured, opening her eyes to see her mother sitting beside her, stroking her arm. She looked around, seeing her home.

"How...how..." Hawke began.

Leandra smiled, taking her daughter's hand, "You foolish girl. Aveline brought you in last night; you were weak as a kitten. She was carrying you like you were a baby. She told me you passed out because you were spending too much mana too quickly. That's so unlike you, your father always taught you to be so careful, you know how dangerous-"

"Where is she?" Hawke blurted, "Is she here?"

"She left soon after. She looked rather tired herself, I imagine she just went home."

"I need to find her," Hawke said, getting out of bed.

"But you're not well-"

"I'm fine," Hawke said firmly, "Please, I need to find her. I'll come right back afterwards."

"I'm glad you two are making up," Leandra said with a smile, "Go on, then."

oOoOoOo

Hawke's heart pounded as she knocked on the Guard Captain's office. A quiet voice told her to come in and she opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Aveline rose from her desk, dressed still in her off-duty clothes, an obvious bandage wrapped around her chest. 

The pair stood without speaking for a moment and Hawke bowed her head.

Aveline asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Hawke laughed, "I should be asking you that. I thought...I thought..."

Aveline walked past her desk, pulling out a chair for Hawke to sit, she shook her head and remained standing.

"What happened?" Hawke asked softly.

"You...you stupid, stupid woman," Aveline replied, "Managed to save my life. Then I had to drag your ass back here because you passed out. Anders finished stitching me up, though you manage to keep me together enough until then."

"And...that's all?"

"No," Aveline said quietly, cupping her face, "There's also this."

Aveline kissed her and Hawke froze.

"I know what you did," Aveline murmured, "You nearly died to give me a chance. I remember it, even though it's so faded. I remember you whispered that you loved me and then...then there was this glow...it almost hurt, but I felt like I could breathe again. It felt like being born again."

Hawke's hands trembled and Aveline took them into her own.

"I was dying when you found me," she said softly, "I had gotten away from the slavers, but I was losing too much blood. When I said I thought you were Haley...I thought my life was flashing before my eyes. I thought you would be the last thing I would see. I wanted it to be you. You must...you must know that I..."

They embraced, Aveline holding Hawke close to her.

"It's okay," Hawke murmured, "I know."

She kissed her, being careful not to hold her too tightly. 

"So this is..." Hawke smiled softly, "This is...it then. You and me."

"Yes," Aveline grinned.

They stood there for a time, remaining in each other's arms, listening to the rain.


End file.
